


Idiots fall in love too

by Cadaverinea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad English, F/F, F/M, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadaverinea/pseuds/Cadaverinea
Summary: Travelling with the Devil May Cry crew can be pretty hard sometimes, specially when the two biggest idiots fall in love for you.





	Idiots fall in love too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceradio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceradio/gifts).



> Horrible english. It was wrote in portuguese before being translated to english, so you may find some "lost in translation" stuff here. Also, it is for spaceradio, who attended a special request of mine and I'm really fond of. Hope you like it!

The road was long, there was a great trip ahead and you were not sure how to distract yourself. A little more than a month ago, Nico and Nero started an immature contest, whenever they were near you they tried to do something better than the other in order to impress you, you did not understand since you believed it to be just one of the typical behaviors of the two since you have been traveling with the devil hunters for only three months you did not know them as much as you would like. You were traveling together solving people's problems across the continent, and with you was of course the mysterious V, whose talking bird seemed more fit for a conversation than he for being always so introverted.  
You let your comic book drop to the floor when you heard a sudden chuckle coming from the front seats, the owner of that dry, loud laugh was obviously Nico, who loved to annoy Nero as some sort of extremely annoying older sister. The white-haired man was watching you as you were so distracted, and he complained at the shock Nico caused you.

— You just almost killed (Y / N)! — He exclaimed at the sight of your flushed face.

— Stop being dramatic. She should already be expecting me to laugh at you for being an idiot. — Nico retorted, she always seemed to have an answer on the tip of her tongue.

You were silent, looking away and watching your surroundings, all that intimation of the two was beginning to bother you. Sitting also reading a book was V, with headphones and a calm look, he seemed to be in another world. Watching your groupmates, you realized how different they were from each other, which gave you a great relief to realize that you would not need to fit into any pattern to be welcome there.

Devil May Cry was a family business of Dante, who had gone through this mission of eradicating the evil demons and passing it to his heir, which in this case was Nero. Despite his boorish attitude, you could appreciate the way he seemed so disconnected from the problems around him, it was admirable to see how he would laugh even in the worst scenario.

Having a traveling business was hard, Dante took care of the office with Trish and Lady, but Nero had preferred to have the Scooby-Doo gang, and there you were, on the mystery machine. The driver Nico was always nice to you, you two had met in a job where you recovered parts of a demonic spider for her to use in her "art" as she liked to call her weapons, after that you joined the crew. Two months after you started traveling with Nico and Nero, the strange V - or the tattooed emo - came together to help in a special contract.

Continuing into reading, you found yourself more entertained than you had anticipated, it was already dark, and even the inappropriate conversations from the driver's cabin did not seem to distract you. Soon this enduring moment of peace was broken by the sudden braking of the Van, making you almost fall from the seats. Upon returning to reality, you felt that your senses had been awakened again, noticing that there was playing a recurring song in your travels, which Nero always insisted on for Nico to put in, it was nothing more than "Subliminal" song from the band "Suicidal Tendencies" , which you had seen the half-demon wear a shirt from the album "The Art of Rebellion" more than once.

\- Why are we stopping? — You asked, it was the first time you talked in a long time.

It did not take long to you have an answer, coming directly from Nico who came to you. She ducked a little, coming face to face with you lying on one of the benches in the corner. Nico smiled at you, she seemed rather awkward at your presence, something very rare to see.

— It's time for moving your fat ass! — She said with a even larger smile — Worktime! 

— Yes, and it's no time to talk, let's go, your assholes! — Nero spoke in the background, he was standing in the doorway, with an always inspiring smile on his face, a terribly charming smile

Nico rolled her eyes and offered a hand, helping you to get up. You stood, watching V leave with his dark bird on his shoulder. Smiling back at Nico, you did not know what to say, getting lightly flushed with the way she looked at you, it looked like she was ready to grab you or something, but that was not what happened, unfortunately.  
Leaving the van, you come across a dead landscape, it was already darkening. The group followed Nero through the destroyed streets of the city, the van was parked in front of an old pharmacy, alredy ruined by demons. 

— The client said he has an ... Infestation, at his house, it is at the next corner. — Everyone was startled when they heard V speak, he was quieter than you.

— You know how to talk? Holy shit! — Nero said, teasing an involuntary laughter from you and Nico.

— Poe Jr may be as talkative as the two asshole there, but he prefers to be edgy. — Explained Griffon, the demonic bird with beautiful blue details in his feathers.

 

— His name`s "No more". He is the corporate silence: dread him not! — Recited the mysterious man, he was always like that.

You just bowed your head and kept walking, you felt like you were in elementary school, it was painful to you never have peace in that team of goofy adults.  
Upon arriving the client's house, you realized that it was something much more complicated than expected. Besides being a large mansion, the smell emanated from the interior was pure death. Whatever was the way the client had managed to infest the house with demons, the important thing was to contain the situation before it spread and generated a collective hysteria even bigger. It was not difficult to enter as you easily broke through the back door. Nico was anxious, she had come especially to collect demonic fluids that would serve as gunpowder in her newest revolver model.  
There were three floors, however, the spiral staircase was partially destroyed, with huge black tentacles pulsing down the steps. In the center of the hall was a gigantic body, a sort of living pillar, whose skin was scaly and goosey, seemed to be the source of the problems, and the "roots" of it were below the house, but to get rid of them it was necessary to partially clean the place of the demons that came from the demonic squid.

— Let's split up, gang! — Said Nero, smiling and grabbing your arm.

You can't barely argue, being simply dragged by him to one of the mansion's huge hallways, until Nico and V lose sight of you two, Nico did not seem happy at all with Nero's suggestion. You began the searches in the rooms, which were mostly corroded, opening passages between them. Luckily, there were only small demons, they were black creatures like giant worms, which hung on the walls and looked harmless. Nero was simply cutting off all the maggots with his sword, while you were using a weapon customized by Nico to do the job, she had given you a red-barreled shotgun whose bullets were made of mercury and were capable of blowing those nasty creatures in seconds .  
As they reached the center of one of the tentacles, you headed for the nerves, pointing to Nero cut into the protuberant region that pulsed a bluish goo. He did so, but when the blade cut off the veins, he was thrown against the wall, being totally soiled from whatever those secretions were. You ran to help Nero, who was against the slightly cracked wall from the impact, and offered him a hand to stand.

— Fuck this! — Nero cursed.

You started laughing, stripping off your coat and tossing it in the half-demon's head, wiping away all that thick liquid from Nero's head. The white hair had turned lightly lilac from the still larger mixture within the strands, making you laugh even more and looking warmly, you could see his face now.  
Nero turned extremely red, you did not understand why, but for him the simple sight of you so close, smiling and looking at him so gently in a worried way was enough to melt him completely. The way your lips formed a smile that showed both concern and irony was so charming that he could not even speak, getting baffled and lost in the color of your eyes.  
You approached involuntarily, feeling the warm of his body, he brought his lips to yours, but was stopped by a hand against his soft mouth. You laughed at Nero's even more embarrassed reaction. Seeing how annoyed he was, it was not good to deny things to that boy.

— Only after you take a shower and...

You could not finish speaking. Nero's lips sealed the words, pressing against your mouth and asking for passage with a shy tongue, which gradually gained intimacy and ended in a warm kiss, you even forgot that seconds ago he was stained with slime of demon-squid-from hell.

~~ Nico

Seeing Nero's pretentious suggestion, Nico pulled you from his arms, with a petulant angry look, grinning at you with an air of malice. Nero just nodded and shrugged, pretending not to mind, when in fact he was extremely frustrated with Nico's interruption. As V and Nero went to the corridors to look for clues and cut off part of the parasite, you and Nico climbed the few still accessible stairs, reaching the second floor and watching the luxurious cover, which was now ruined by terrible worms that fed on the furniture and devoured the concrete of the walls, making webs of an unknown black substance. Nico did not look scared, quite the contrary, she was already used to it.  
Walking side by side, you noticed that Nico seemed to want to tell you something, but it was as if she was lacking the words. You had noticed her behavior with Nero in the last few weeks, which only got worse. There was that time when you asked for a glass of water and the two soon showed up with soda and juices of your choice, like a magic pass! Having so much attention was strange, especially from two handsome idiots.  
There was something special about Nico though, she was the kind of woman who would make you the perfect tool for her, could use you as she wanted and leave you wishing for more of those hands. You tried to push the thoughts away, watching the strange webs and talking about it.  
Nico was about to touch one of them in order to get whatever material there was because it looked tough. She tore off a few pieces of the strange substance, which looked like a really resistant elastic.

— You know, I think that would make a pretty good bow, you said you wanted to test shoot arrows into demons, didn't you? — She said, stretching out the strange pieces as if they were a toy, she seemed very familiar with bizarre things.

— Yes.... but you don't have to worry. — You looked awkward, avoiding her gaze.

— Of course I have to! — She insisted, with that strong and charming accent.

— Nico, I think ...

— I like you. — She said with red cheeks, while trying to fettle her glasses.

You were silent, trying to process that. So... how was such a beautiful and intelligent woman liking you? You didn't want to believe that she liked you in a romantic way or anything like that, it seemed too impossible to be real!

— You want me to prove it? — She proposed, not waiting for an answer.

Nico pulled you, leaving you in her arms, you felt her breasts against yours, which was even embarrassing. The brunette's fleshy lips took yours possessively and hastily, almost starved. She nibbled your lips at the end of the kiss that left you breathless, smiling after that, glad you had answered it.

— You don't have to say anything, deadpan." She patted your shoulder. — Let's finish this service, shall we? then we'll talk about it later...


End file.
